Military Police: ESU Emergency Specialist Unit
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: During the crime wave the Metal Bending Police was over work so a Military Police unit was made that contains Benders and Non-Benders. A Paramilitary Special Operations force made to contain threat that normal police units can handle that includes Riots. How will the Equalists handle this new force? and Whats this Lin Beifong has 2 Sons! Urban Chaos Riot Respose type unit
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Welcome to Republic City.

* * *

**During the crime wave the Metal Bending Police was over work so a Special Military Police unit was made called ESU that contains Benders and Non-Benders.**

**A Paramilitary Special Operations force made to contain threat that normal police units can handle that includes Riots.**

**With it's own personal vehicles, airships and innovative weapons and armor this is the elite of the elite.**

**How will the Equalists handle this new force? and Whats this Lin Beifong has 2 Sons!**

* * *

**Location: Republic City - City Hall - A few years before Avatar Korra arrive**

"Crime is getting out of hand!" Shouted the Earth Kingdom councilor as he r ead the report of the crime scale.

"Then how do you propose to handle this than?" The Fire Nation councilor as she look at the Earth Kingdom councilor for an answer.

"I have an idea," The Earth Kingdom councilor began "Since the Metalbending Police is overwork we need help so I propose the military to help." The Earth Kingdom councilor propose.

"Have you gone mad! If soldiers start to march in ranks to patrol the city people thinks this is Marshall Law!" Tarrlok shouted to him.

"No not that, I mean making a new division." Earth Kingdom councilor replied.

"A Military Force but with the duties of the Police." Tenzin figure it out.

"Yes a Military Police Force." The Earth Kingdom councilor said.

* * *

**Location: Republic City - Metalbending Police Headquarters - A few Years later**

"Lieutenant." Said a nameless metalbending officer.

"Yeah?" asked the voice of a teenager.

The teen was a handsome youth. Spiky shoulder length brown hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face, along with a pair of emerald green eyes and white skin.

The young man was dressed in the standard metalbender police uniform.

The young lieutenant was in the middle of a meeting when he was interrupted.

"The culprit to the property damage incident has been brought in and is currently being interrogated by Chief Beifong."

"I see." Hummed the teen, "Description?" he asked

"Female, Water tribe, roughly around your age I would say Lieutenant." The officer said

"Identity?" the young Lieutenant pressed.

"No idea sir."

"Rumors?" the teen asked with a smile.

The officer covered his mouth and leaned forward, "Some of the guys are saying she's the Avatar, but that's just through the grapevine sir." The officer then returned to his standing position, awaiting further orders.

"The Avatar huh? The Chief is going to have a field day if it really is her." The teen muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I'll go in and see what's happening. Return to your duties officer." The teen said as the officer saluted and walk away.

"Things are never dull are they." said another teenager.

The teen was also a handsome youth. Military cut brown hair, along with a pair of emerald green eyes and lightly tan skin.

The young man was dressed in the standard military police uniform. (Think Aliens: Colonial Marines Armor without the technology and helmet with metaldending police uniform mixed in but colored in light and dark blue)

"Yes, your right." The other teen said as he stood up and head to the interrogation rooms.

"I'm coming with you." The teen said as he follow him towards the interrogation rooms.

The two teen walked down the hall and opened the interrogation door and saw both the Chief Officer and a pretty water tribe girl talking.

"Fine then, I want to talk to whoever is in charge." The water tribe girl said.

"You're talking to her Lady Avatar, this is Chief Beifong." The teen said

Both turned to see the two boy.

"Lieutenant Takuya, Captain Daisuke, what are you two doing here during my interrogation?" the Chief asked in a hard tone.

"Wait, Beifong? As in Lin Beifong? Your Toph's daughter!" the Avatar exclaimed in happiness.

"What of it?" Lin said in an uncaring way, "And again, Lieutenant, Captain, what are you doing here?" she asked Takuya and Daisuke.

Takuya gave her a neutral expression, "I had some paperwork that needed your signature Chief." He said.

Daisuke just shurgged, " I just wanted to see what's going on." He said.

"Wait wait wait, back on topic! Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." the Avatar girl stated.

"That's ancient history and it's got little squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilantly justice like you own the place. Lt. Takuya you knew I was in the middle of interrogating someone."

The Lt. shrugged, "I admit that I knew, but I was curious to see the new Avatar." Was his answer.

"I was just going to watch when he just walked in." Daisuke said his answer.

"We'll discuss this later Lieutenant." The Chief said with finality.

Takuya nodded, "Understood Ma'am."

A window opened, "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here." Said a nameless officer.

Lin sighed, "Let him in." she said in a dull tone and rose from her seat.

Takuya and Daisuke turned to see Tenzin walk in.

"Tenzin…sorry I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." The Avatar said

Tenzin took a deep breath and turned to Lin and smiled, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual and Takuya and Daisuke, excellent to see you two."

Takuya nodded and gave a small smile, "Tenzin, always a pleasure."

Daisuke just smile, "Councilor Tenzin, always a pleasure to see you."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin asked aggressively.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." He responded

"But!" The Avatar tried to argue but was cut off by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." He said

Lin looked at Korra and then back to Tenzin, she sighed and released Korra's cuffs through metalbending, "Fine, but get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin,Takuya, Daisuke. Let's go Korra." Tenzin said.

"I'll escort you out Councilman Tenzin." Takuya said.

"I'll be going back to headquarters." Daisuke said.

Lin said nothing about it and gave Korra the 'I'm watching you' hand sign and Korra returned it.

As they walked through the hallway out of the station Tenzin spoke, "You don't need to escort us Takuya, I know the way."

Daisuke and Takuya placed a hand over their heart, "I'm hurt Uncle Tenzin, can't I at least spent time with my godfather?" They both said at the same time.

"Godfather?" Korra questioned the relationship between her Airbending master and the two officers

"Korra let me introduce Lieutenant Takuya and Captain Daisuke Beifong, Lin's two sons." Tenzin said

"Wait, the Chief's sons?" she asked, 'How in the world did a woman like her have two kid?' she thought

"You're probably thinking how did such a woman have two kids, right?" Takuya asked with a knowing grin while Daisuke just shook his head at his brother.

Korra looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted in indignity.

Korra laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

Takuta shrugged, "Easy Uncle Tenzin, she just met Mom at work so it's understandably really. But she is a good person."

"So why are you escorting us Takuya and where are you going Daisuke?" Tenzin asked

"I wanted the meet the water princess here of course." Takuya said

"I'm going back to headquarters." Daisuke said.

"Water princess?" Korra muttered.

"I like to give nicknames out to my friends." He answer.

"I don't even know you though and you I though this is police headquarters?" she answered as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Captain Daisuke Beifong United Republic Military Police." Daisuke replied in a flat tone.

Takuta took her hand and gave it a light peck, "Pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra, I'm Takuya Beifong."

Korra quickly took her hand back and fought down a blush, which she failed miserably at.

"Always the charmer." Tenzin muttered while Daisuke just nodded.

"So where are we going?" Takuya asked.

"We?" Tenzin said with a raised eyebrow.

Takuya nodded, "I said I would escort you and I would like to get to know my new friend better." He said.

"Don't you have to return to your duties Takuya?" the elder questioned tiredly.

"I already punched out for the day, so mom can't complain." He said with his usual grin that reminded Tenzin of his grandmother while Daisuke groan.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra pleaded

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." He said

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra argued

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

Takuya and Daisuke laughed and Tenzin turned to glare at the two officers, but their head was turned and was whistling innocently.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack. I understand now why you needed to stay, but it needs me too." Korra said.

"I'm not staying here then." Daisuke said walking away.

Tenzin struggled with coming up with an argument with Korra's words, but was tongue tied.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer who was being licked by said polar bear dog.

Daisuke entered a Humvee (think a Satomoblie Jeep that bears a resemblance to the real-world HMMWV) driving towards Headquarters.

* * *

**Location: Outskirts of Republic City - United Republic Military Police Headquarters**

"Captain!" Saluted 2 nameless MP officers as Daisuke enter headquarters.

The United Republic Military Police Headquarters is a big Military style armored building that look like the Police Headquarters in Republic City without the decorative roof.

The place is equip with military grade equipment and a small airfield in the back. (Airships, Experimental Air Planes and Helicopters)

The Garage is filled with Riot Tanks and Other vehicles ready to respond to any call. (Riot Tank think about the tundra tank but replace the replacing the steam engines gasoline-powered engine)

The United Republic Military Police also do research and development making new equipment for the force and the public. Like Flashlights, Plastic, Nylon, Kevlar, Ceramic plates, Polycarbonate and Plexiglass the most famous is their non-magnetic metal armor, Weapons and their extra modifications, Vehicles, Portable Radios and Night Vision Goggles that they made that is not available to the public.

"Captain." Was the greeting that Daisuke got when he enter Headquarters as he walks towards the offices.

"Hey Daisuke!" A teenager shout came along.

The teen has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth.

The young man was dressed in the standard military police uniform.

"How's your day?" He asked as he walks towards Daisuke.

"Just great met my brother, mother and the avatar at the same time." Daisuke answer sarcastically.

"Oh I see," He stated before, "WAIT WHAT THE AVATAR!" He shouted.

"Yes the avatar Kiba." Daisuke deadpan while holding his ear.

"I though she's at the South Pole training." The now named Kiba said as they entered their office.

"Looks like she escape the white lotus guards." Daisuke said sitting down on his desk with Kiba across him when suddenly the phone rang cutting both of them off.

"United Republic Military Police Captain Beifong." Daisuke answered.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Daisuke's shout was heard all over United Republic Military Police Headquarters.

* * *

**Location: Republic City - City Hall - Next Day**

Takuya and Daisuke stood in uniform next to their mother as Korra stood on the podium as she started her speech.

Korra cleared her throat, "Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

The crowd cheered.

"Does this mean you're moving into Republic City?" asked a reporter

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief or Lieutenant or Captain Beifong and the police or the military police?"

"Um, yes, I am defiantly here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training, but look… all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and…I believe we can make his dream a reality." Korra said sincerely, "I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!"

"Alright, that's all the questions the Avatar can answer for today." Tenzin said as he rushed Korra off the stage.

Lin started to head back to the station and turned to Takuya and Daisuke. "Takuya? Are you returning to the station?" She asked Takuya.

He shook his head, "No, I best watch over my new friend, seeing that she's still new and all to the city." He said with a grin.

"How about you Daisuke?" Lin asked Daisuke.

"The General want's me to guard the new Avatar." Daisuke sighed making his mother know his feelings.

Lin sighed and rubbed her temple, why must Takuya be so much like her mother when she was a child luckily Daisuke is the more serious one like her, "Very well keep an eye on her…professionally of course." She said with a small smile getting a raise out of Takuya.

Takuya blushed, "Mom!"

Lin laughed and walked away.

"Now she gets a sense of humor." He muttered with a twitching eye as he followed Korra and Tenzin while Daisuke kept laughing while walking beside him.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

A man in a suit with green goggles had turned off the radio after hearing that the Avatar is in republic city now.

"Amon how do you want to handle this?" the man in the suite asked to a robbed man looking at a large map of Republic city.

"So the Avatar have arrived early, it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said as he turned to his subordinate with his white mask with the red circle on it.

They did not noticing the bug on the far corner of the room.

* * *

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	2. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


End file.
